Siege's Sorrows
by Siege25
Summary: News of Richard's existence disappearing reached Siege, and immediately he fell into depression. He now makes his way to the Core to pay his respects to his closest friend... And possibly resign as a Multiversal Saviour. Rated T for language and some violence. Follows the events of Xovercreator's A Ending? Or A New Start? Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with a story that I'm basing off of a chapter from another story. So Xovercreator basically recently put up a chapter in his collection of Oneshots where Richard sacrifices his existence to save everyone. Everyone suffered the impact of his loss, but nobody may have been hit harder than Siege.**

 **Disclaimer: Richard, The Creator, The Destroyer, and Rachel belong to Xovercreator. I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

Siege appeared in the Core after hearing about what Richard had done to save the Multiverse. During the war, he was there defending the Core along with The Creator and The Destroyer. At that time, he was not about to let the Core fall. But The Creator had to send him away, as much as she didn't want to. To this day, Siege still remembers that hard moment.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Siege strikes down many Darkness minions. The Creator then calls to him._

 _ **Creator:**_ _Siege! You must leave!_

 _ **Siege:**_ _NO! I'M NOT LEAVING! I REFUSE TO LEAVE! I MUST SAVE THE CORE!_

 _ **Destroyer:**_ _What about Siege Alliance? What will they do without you?_

 _ **Siege:**_ _I'VE ALREADY GIVEN THE ORDER FOR AKUMA TO TAKE MY PLACE AS LEADER IF I DON'T RETURN! AND I WON'T RETURN! NEVER! NOT UNTIL ALL OF THE DARKNESS IS GONE! I WILL NOT GO! IT IS MY RESPONSIBILITY AS A MULTIVERSAL SAVIOUR TO PROTECT THE CORE WITH MY LIFE!_

 _Siege strikes down more Darkness minions. He is currently in his Ultra Saiyan form, a form where his clothes and hair become white and his eyes become red. He blasted more of the Darkness with his power._

 _ **Creator:**_ _If you won't go…_

 _The Creator had tears in her eyes. It pained her to say this next statement, but Siege couldn't stay here, she knew it would pain him to perform the ritual if he stayed, so she had to send him back._

 _ **Creator:**_ _Then I will force you to go._

 _The Creator then teleported Siege out of the Core. Siege then realized he was out of the Core, and saw the portal closing. He ran for it, wanting to get back in the battle, but the portal closed before he had a chance to get back to the Core. He dropped to his knees, tears flowing down his face._

 _ **Allison:**_ _Siege! Thank goodness you're… Hey, what's wrong?_

 _ **Siege:**_ _The Creator… The Core… The Destroyer… Richard… I… I… I need to get back there! CREATOR, LET ME BACK IN! PLEASE!_

 _Siege was crying._

 _ **Siege:**_ _Please…_

 _Allison hugged her husband as he sobbed over the possibility of losing his friends to the Darkness._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Siege walked over to the Creator, the Destroyer, and Rachel as they were by a statue of Richard, the last remembrance of him.

 **Siege:** Creator… You… I… Why didn't you let me stay back then? I needed to help you destroy the Darkness. Why did you send me back?

 **Creator:** Because I knew what it would do to you if you stayed. If you were around to perform our ritual. You would've… Had to stab Richard with your sword, in the heart along with his younger version.

Siege had dealt with loss before. Sure, doing the ritual would've been hard, but he would have done it. A silent rage filled him, since the Creator sent him away for fearing that he, a man who's dealt with loss before, would choke and fail the ritual? Siege spoke again, this time with slight hatred in his tone.

 **Siege:** If it was something that had to be done, then I would have done it.

Without anyone being able to say anything, Siege left the Core and returned to his universe.

Siege then went to his meditation spot and sat down, crying. He had lost a close friend, Richard, because of his sacrifice. Doing the ritual with the others would have been better than the Creator sending him back. He sat there, sobbing, when a familiar feminine voice rang behind him.

 **Rachel:** The Creator says she's sorry.

 **Siege:** Tell her she's forgiven… Rachel… I could've done that ritual… I've gone through a ritual like that, too.

 **Rachel:** You have?

 **Siege:** Yep. Let me recall the moments for you…

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The Hall of Origin lay in tatters. Arceus and Lady Arceus are barely standing, both with their clothing severely torn. Allison, Akuma, Chara, Charizard, and Keldeo barely stood as well, with their clothes severely torn as well. Siege arrives._

 _ **Arceus:**_ _Are you sure about your decision, Siege?_

 _ **Siege:**_ _I am… Let's do it…_

 _Siege sits down in the throne. Akuma materializes a sword in his hand. The first to stab Siege is Chara, with her knife. She stabbed Siege in the stomach, tears in her eyes. The pain courses through Siege._

 _ **Chara:**_ _Siege, I wanted to thank you, for all you have done for me. Giving me this life, freeing me from my evil past, allowing me to be your ally. It pains me to do this… But it must be done..._

 _Keldeo stabs Siege next, tears flowing down her face. A stab in his stomach._

 _ **Keldeo:**_ _You don't know how much this pains me, Siege… Ever since you brought InuJon, Allison, Tia, Tio, and Leaf back, I've always seen you as family, not a friend. You don't deserve this… But, in order to dispel the Darkness attacking us, it must happen. Goodbye, my friend…_

 _Charizard stabs Siege next. In the stomach again._

 _ **Charizard:**_ _I don't want to say anything to you, it's too painful for me… All I'm gonna say is, enjoy your time in the afterlife…_

 _Akuma was next, he stabbed Siege in the stomach again. Siege was beginning to lose consciousness._

 _Siege (thought): No! Not now! If I lose consciousness now, the ritual will fail!_

 _Siege regains his consciousness._

 _ **Akuma:**_ _Siege… I'm probably going to be the most emotional next to Allison about this. You were the one who broke me of the Satsui No Hadou, and I am forever grateful to you for that… You will be missed… Goodbye my friend… Enjoy your time in the afterlife…_

 _Arceus and Lady Arceus are next. Arceus materializes a trident while Lady Arceus materializes a sword. They stab Siege in each of his lungs._

 _ **Arceus:**_ _When I first met you, you showed me a power I had never felt before from a mortal. You allowed me to be your true leader. But in actuality, you were the true leader, Siege. It's hard for me to do this… But it must be done._

 _ **Lady Arceus:**_ _You are a true hero, Siege. Your duties will never be forgotten._

 _Arceus and Lady Arceus step back. Allison is the only one left._

 _ **Siege:**_ _Stab me in my heart, Allison. Complete this ritual, if you do, you will save our universe from the Darkness._

 _Allison continues to hesitate._

 _ **Siege:**_ _If I die before you stab me, all hope is lost! Just do it, Allison!_

 _Allison raises her sword._

 _ **Siege:**_ _DO IT!_

 _Allison's sword pierces Siege's flesh as the sword enters his heart. She then collapses on him, tears flowing rapidly out of her eyes._

 _ **Allison:**_ _I don't want you to go… You're my everything, Siege…_

 _ **Siege:**_ _I'll still be with you, honey… Come here…_

 _Allison closes in on Siege's face. They kiss for what seems to be the last time._

 _ **Allison:**_ _Goodbye… Siege… My love…_

 _ **Siege:**_ _Goodbye… Allison… I'll… miss you…_

 _Siege closes his eyes as his body glows and turns to stone. The Weapons fall out of Siege's body as they all sound with clangs. Allison drops to her knees and begins to cry over the loss of her husband._

 _ **Allison:**_ _Enjoy the afterlife, honey… I know you will…_

 _Siege finds himself in a blue void as the memories of his past are displayed before him. The Supreme Darkness then appears. Siege draws Ragnell as the powers of all of his friends flow into the sword._

 _ **Siege:**_ _GOODBYE, DARKNESS!_

 _Before the Supreme Darkness could speak, Siege strikes him down and ends him, saving his universe. And everyone feels the Death of the soldier._

 _ **Siege:**_ _Goodbye my friends… Richard… Akuma… Allison… Arceus… Creator… I bid you all farewell…_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

 **Siege:** Arceus came to me, said he could bring me back, at the cost of one of my many powers. I chose to get rid of my power of instant death.

 **Rachel:** Siege… I never knew…

 **Siege:** I never told you, that's why… It's just… Now he's gone… I don't want him to be gone!

Siege kneeled, crying into his hands.

 **Siege:** God damnit… The last moment I shared with him, that final moment of us going into battle against the Darkness. GOD DAMNIT! Richard… Why? I can't return to the Core now… I want to… To pay my respects… To see his face again… Before my time as a Multiversal Saviour is up…

 **Rachel:** Come then, Siege… I shall take you to the Core one last time…

* * *

They find themselves in the Core as Siege walks up to the Creator with an apologetic expression.

 **Siege:** Creator… I am sorry for earlier…

 **Creator:** You are forgiven, Siege…

 **Siege:** I wanted to stop in for one final visit to this statue, one final visit to my old friend.

Siege walks up to Richard's statue. He removed his dog tag from his neck and placed it around Richard's.

 **Siege:** My parting gift. I bid you farewell Richard… For good…

Siege then sees the Multiversal Saviours insignia on his armor. Tears flowing down his face, he removes it and hands it to the Creator. However, the Creator shakes her head no.

 **Creator:** Keep it, you are forever a member of the Multiversal Saviours, Siege. Richard would want you to keep it.

Siege then sees the summon stones of Strange, Twilight, Akuma, and Sunset fall to the ground along with Lana's. Siege picks them up. He hands them to Rachel.

 **Siege:** You want these?

Rachel takes them gratefully.

 **Rachel:** I would. It's good to have allies I can call to battle.

Siege nods. His emotions are overtaking him again as he begins to cry again when he looks at the statue of Richard again. The Creator, The Destroyer, and Rachel all attempt to comfort him, but to no avail. To Siege, Richard wasn't just his friend…

…he was family. Siege had accepted Richard like he was his own brother. Fighting alongside him was the best moments they had. But now… He's gone… His existence erased. Gone forever… No longer coming back. His brother… His closest friend… His closest ally… Richard Liu Zhao… Gone… For good…

* * *

 **Siege: My sorrows are growing…**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers. Siege out.**


End file.
